T-1 Attack Intro
Preps of preparations for a stronger move. ' These are the steps for a stronger move/attack. With preps, you can either do a power up or a technique with a better outcome in the end. You must either give up your attack attempt, take a hit or both to do this. you must take in step what you are doing in each post. ' ' '''Posting information for your intro in a T-1 ' {The first posting there intro CAN NOT state an attack. The second to post there intro is advised not to attack their intro, but have that choice to do so anyways.} 1. You have to post what your character looks like. {e.g. Clothing, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, height, weight {optional}, and any armor.} 2. You have to post what the area is that you and your opponent are going to fight in or are in. {e.g. Weather, time of day, type of terrain.} 3. You have to post what type of weapons, powers, abilities, and traits your character is going to use in the fight. 4. If you are posting your intro first, do not state where your opponent is, what they are doing, or where they are to begin, until they state otherwise in there post after. 5. Your character, and Only your character is what you are narrating. Reminder: The reason for T-1 is to test yourself against others and make them believe they have been beaten by your character/skill. '''Rules 1. If you forget to post something in your intro; Power, ability, weapon, trait. You can not use it at any time later in the fight. Those things forgotten are off limits. If they are used, it is grounds for disqualification from the match through the No God Modding tolerance. This is a competition between the knowledge of two minds on how well they know there character. 2. No God Modding. This goes towards those that take a hit in the T-1 and get up from it like nothing ever happened. T-1 is a competition against two different skills. The first to out smart, and out match their opponent is the winner. The easiest way to winning a T-1 is to always keep in mind, the first one that lands a hit wins. 3. No Auto-Attacks. This is the statement that your attack landed without letting your opponent counter/block/dodge/avoid/deflect in there posts after. 4.You must post equal length to your opponents attack post if you are in dodge/counter/block their attack. Anything less then the other's attack section of the post is subject to voiding the move or disqualification. If you get a 5+ para attack post {For example}, you have to fully explain your actions and how your counter/dodge/block in your replying post that measures up to the attack section length that was posted previously. 5. Correct spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and over all quality of your posts is the means of gaining a win. Run-on sentences and poor explanations about your character or anything of the sort, you are subject to disqualification or request to do another post if not acceptable. The more effort you put into your character's post the better and more smoother the fight will go.